<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such a Common Bird by meowvelous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091987">Such a Common Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous'>meowvelous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Gift Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wings, Bard Jaskier | Dandelion, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, Kaer Morhen, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Porn with Feelings, Rescue, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Winter At Kaer Morhen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:19:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Jaskier could remember, his mom called him her little songbird. He wasn't sure what he had done to first earn the moniker, but it did suit him. It became even more apt when he was fourteen, and sprouted wings. He had to keep them hidden, his mother told him; and Jaskier managed to do so, until he couldn't anymore.</p><p>_</p><p>Soft wing-fic, written as a gift, where wings +  geraskier + Ciri/family fluff, was requested. Includes an extra pwp chapter because why not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Gift Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandrasDreamworld/gifts">CassandrasDreamworld</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic title from the Ane Brun song of the same name. The warning for mild gore/blood/body horror in the beginning section only. Also, the scene were Jaskier grows his wings is shamelessly inspired by Haibane Renmei. </p><p>Uh... What else... First chapter is sfw; second chapter is where the Explicit rating comes in. </p><p>If you think I should tag or warn for anything else, please let me know! Also feel free to point out if I made a typo etc; either in a comment, or you can hit me up on twitter (@thegr8atuin)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Jaskier could remember, his mom called him her little songbird. He wasn't sure what he had done to first earn the moniker, but it did suit him. How his attention flitted from one subject to another during his tutoring sessions. The way that he wouldn't say something if he could sing it, instead.</p><p>And then when he was fourteen, one morning, he woke up sluggish and slow. Tired, even though he had slept through the night. It felt like there was something restless and shifting, under his skin. His back hurt, his mind slow and feverish.</p><p>When Jaskier told this to his mom, an understanding came over her face. She led Jaskier back to his room, bidding the servants to bring warm water, bandages, and a brush. Then his mom told them to leave, so it was just the two of them.</p><p>That night, Jaskier grew his wings. It hurt, at first, when they emerged and pushed through his flesh. But all at once, it was over. He drifted off to sleep, to the soothing repetitive sound of his mom brushing away the blood and other liquids from his new feathers.</p><p>***</p><p>It was a gift of their bloodline, his mother explained. Something that rarely showed, unexplainable when it manifested. But there were those who believed the wings meant great magical power, and would covet him. They had to be hidden, under a glamour bound to a medallion, that Jaskier was never to remove in the presence of anyone else.</p><p>While Jaskier could never forget his wings - they were another limb, a part of him that shifted restlessly, flaring out when he was angry or agitated - they did slip his attention. It was just another part of him, something he kept quiet and to himself. Like the songs his mother had taught him, the ones she told him never to sing unless they were needed.</p><p>Geralt, bless his heart, wasn't the most observant man. He seemed to dismiss the humming of his medallion, as reacting to Jaskier's bardic magic. It was easier to let him believe that, anyway.</p><p>And... There was a part of Jaskier that was scared. He'd never shown his wings to anyone outside of his family. Geralt was kind and noble, in his own way, but... There was a voice in his mind that whispered the wings meant that he was less than human. That he'd be seen as something monstrous. So Jaskier kept his mouth shut, and his wings hidden.</p><p>***</p><p>And it worked, up until Jaskier found himself waiting out the war, and the winter, in Kaer Morhen.</p><p>He was perched on a wall, idly playing with his lute, while Ciri trained with Geralt nearby. The purpose of the exercise, ostensibly, was to teach her how to keep her footing on stone made slick by snow.</p><p>She spun away from Geralt, grinning wildly. Her extra momentum carried her into the nearby wall. It was an ancient, crumbling thing that gave way beneath her weight. She fell back, dropping out of sight in an instant.</p><p>Both Geralt and Jaskier inhaled sharply, both rushed to where the girl had fallen. Geralt stared hopelessly into the abyss, while Jaskier flung himself after Ciri.</p><p>Jaskier rarely flew. It was too hard to practice, to find privacy away from everyone else. But that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was reaching Ciri before she hit the ground. With his body angled forward, he managed to gain enough speed to catch up to her. </p><p>Then it was a matter of flinging his arms out, drawing her in against his chest. His wings strained, but after a breathless spell whispered to lessen the weight of the girl in his arms, they evened out, and he flew up.</p><p>When Jaskier returned back to the balcony, it was to find Geralt fallen to his knees, devastation on his face. Geralt probably had thought he'd lost both of them, Jaskier realized. He swallowed, not thinking that Geralt would've cared about him.</p><p>As Jaskier landed on the stone, he let go of Ciri. She stepped back, and looked up at him, frowning. "How... Did you do that?" She asked, eyes assessing. There was a similar question on Geralt's face, as it dawned that both had survived, and returned to him.</p><p>With a sigh, Jaskier - disobeying his mom for the second time in so many minutes - removed the medallion from around his neck. His wings stretched out behind him, a softer warmer white than the snow around him. "Surprise?" Jaskier tried, smiling weakly.</p><p>***</p><p>Surprisingly, nothing much changed after the revelation of Jaskier's secret. Ciri pestered him for everything he knew about his wings, of course, though she was frustrated by how little that was.</p><p>And Geralt, instead of being upset like Jaskier thought he would be, seemed awed by Jaskier's wings. There was something new in his eyes as Jaskier (who left off his medallion now that the secret was out) trailed around Kaer Morhen, his wings folded against his back.</p><p>It was... incredibly nice to be able to share this part of himself, for once. Ciri in particular, loved running a brush over Jaskier's feathers, smoothing down ones that had gotten slightly out of place. </p><p>The three of them would gather in Jaskier's rooms in the evenings, a fire roaring in the hearth. Jaskier and Ciri would sit on the bed, her brushing his wings, while Geralt read a book in a nearby chair (unwilling to let either of them out of his sight, not when he didn't have to). Often, Jaskier would drift off to sleep, soothed by the presence of the two people he loved so dearly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Coda:</strong>
</p><p>Jaskier lasted for a week after revealing his wings. A week spent hyper aware of how Geralt was staring at him, something covetous in his expression.</p><p>Finally, he broke. He managed to wait until after dinner, when everyone was gathered leisurely around the fire. “Geralt.” Jaskier said as he stood, his voice short and clipped. “Can I talk to you?”</p><p>“Okay?” Geralt stood as well, clearly confused.</p><p>Jaskier led him out of the common room, all the way back to his room. He wanted privacy, to have the conversation away from the prying ears of the other Witchers. The fire in the room from earlier in the day had faded into embers. Geralt spent a moment reviving it, while Jaskier paced.</p><p>Finally, Geralt nodded to himself and stood back, turning to Jaskier. “What did you want to talk about?”</p><p>For a moment, Jaskier had a dizzying sense of deja vu, of when he had first got to Kaer Morhen, and Geralt had apologized for his words on the mountain. Then he gathered himself, and his courage. “You... keep looking at me.” Jaskier choked out.</p><p>Something shuttered in Geralt’s expression. “I’m sorry, I—”</p><p>“No!” Jaskier blurted out, before swallowing nervously. “I just...” He sighed. “It is just because I saved Ciri?” Geralt looked confused, and Jaskier barreled on. “Some kind of gratitude thing?”</p><p>Understanding dawned on Geralt, and he shook his head. “No, I...” Slowly, he reached out and cupped Jaskier’s face. “They’re beautiful. You’re wonderful.” Drawn by the gravity between them, Jaskier leaned in, Geralt doing the same.</p><p>They kissed, until Jaskier jerked back. “What about Yennefer?”</p><p>Geralt seemed irritated by the interruption, but clearly made an effort to be patient. “It’s over between her and I. We’re not getting back together. I... I’ve wanted you for years, loved you for so long, I just... didn’t let myself feel it.”</p><p>“Wonderful, daft man. I love you too.” Jaskier whispered, drawing him into another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, it was just kisses. Well, there wasn’t anything <em> just </em> about them. But Jaskier held back from anything further, worried if they fell into bed too fast, that things would burn out between them. But as days turned into weeks, Jaskier slowly let himself believe that he could have this; that Geralt really did love him.</p><p>One evening, Jaskier was getting changed into his bed clothes, when there was a knock on the door to his room. He frowned, unsure of who’d bother to knock. After pulling on his sleep pants, he called, “Come in.” It was Geralt, looking unusually determined as he entered. He closed the door behind him and lingered there.</p><p>“What is it?” Jaskier asked, tilting his head. “Is Ciri coming?” It was unusual to see Geralt without the little lioness shadowing his step.</p><p>“No, I asked her to leave us alone tonight.” Slowly, deliberately, Geralt approached him. </p><p>“Oh?” Jaskier felt his heart speed up. “And why is that?”</p><p>In reply, Geralt kissed him. Making a happy noise, Jaskier kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him in close. As Geralt kissed him deeper, their tongues sliding against each other setting off a spark low in Jaskier’s stomach, he shuddered, wings flaring out behind him.</p><p>“I...” Jaskier gasped, pulling away. Undeterred, Geralt moved to kissing his neck, sucking and biting at the skin there. “Did you...” It clicked, and Jaskier gave a shaky laugh. “You asked Ciri to stay away so we could have sex.”</p><p>Geralt pulled away, and instantly, Jaskier missed the warmth of Geralt’s mouth against his skin. “We don’t have to,” Geralt said, eyes wide and pupils dilated. “But I want you, and I can tell you want me too.”</p><p>“Just...” Jaskier bit his lip. “Stay, afterwards?”</p><p>“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.” Geralt promised. </p><p>With a desperate noise, Jaskier pulled Geralt back in, and they resumed kissing. Geralt walked him backward, towards the bed. When he felt it hit the back of his legs, Jaskier moved until he was laying back, half reclining against the pillows. He squirmed until his wings were comfortably arranged behind him.</p><p>Things got blurry after that; there was more kissing, as they shed their clothes. Jaskier gasped when finally, there was the slide of skin against skin. Putting his hands on the other man’s shoulders, Jaskier pushed him into a sitting position and clambered into his lap.</p><p>As they kissed, Geralt reached up, and back. As his hands slid over the top arch of Jaskier’s wings, fingers sliding through the feathers, Jaskier gave a full body shudder. “Oh.” He gasped. “That’s new.” Geralt hesitated, and Jaskier moved his wings to push into Geralt’s hands. “No, don’t stop.”</p><p>Geralt continued petting Jaskier’s wings, stroking the feathers and the muscles underneath, until Jaskier was a shivering mess. “Oh, please, don’t stop.” Jaskier begged, squirming and shamelessly pressing back into Geralt’s firm movements.</p><p>“I won't.” Geralt promised, mouth returning to lavish attention on Jaskier’s neck.</p><p>With a whine, Jaskier reached down, fumbling, until finally he was able to wrap his hand around both their cocks. Precome helped smooth the way, and soon they were rutting against each other. Finally, Geralt bit down, stroked a part of Jaskier’s wing just right, and Jaskier gave a broken cry and came.</p><p>Somehow, he had the presence of mind to keep stroking Geralt’s cock. “C’mon,” Jaskier urged, gasping and shuddering from how Geralt kept touching him. “I want you to come, please, Geralt, I want to feel you.” Jaskier continued talking, begging Geralt, until he felt the other man come apart moments later.</p><p>Both were breathing hard, and Jaskier let out a huff of laughter. When Geralt made a questioning noise, Jaskier moved one shoulder (and one wing) in a shrug. “I just... I’ve never been with someone who knew about my wings.” He swallowed hard, and added in a softer voice, “I’m glad it was you.”</p><p>“Me too.” Geralt murmured, kissing him again.</p><p>After kissing for a long moment, they disentangled themselves, and got cleaned up. The nights were too cold to sleep naked, and so they changed back into sleeping clothes. They had never shared a bed before, so it took a moment to properly arrange themselves.</p><p>With Jaskier’s wings in the way, Geralt wasn’t able to press up against Jaskier’s back. Instead, Jaskier curled himself protectively around Geralt, wrapping his arms and wings around him. “Love you.” Jaskier said softly, already half asleep.</p><p>He could feel the vibrations from Geralt’s chest as he said, “I love you too.” Silence fell, save for the sounds of their breathing, as both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>p.s. Wanna buy me a coffee? Or got an idea you'd like me to write? Check my twitter (@thegr8atuin) for more info!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>